


Mine

by The_Marauders_Daughter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Sharing Clothes, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Daughter/pseuds/The_Marauders_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes out for coffee. Fluffy one-shot, "Swiss Cheese" universe if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Microbiology unknown sample project, Cell Bio lab report, two midterms and an exam for the class I tutor in a 10 day period. I don't know when I'll be able to update 'Swiss Cheese' again (sooner than I should, probably), but this popped into my head while writing. I couldn't fit it into the story line right now, so I decided to post it instead. SHORT stand alone fluffy piece, tell me what you think.

"You know it's cold out when everyone has their hands in their pockets instead of on their phones." Darcy tried to laugh, but it came out more like a wheeze. It turned into a coughing fit that ended in a giant sneeze. "Fuck, it's cold out."

"Then why did you go out?" Steve asked from his spot on the couch.

"I am a free spirit that cannot be tamed," she said primly. "Plus, we're out of coffee."

"You do know that you could've just asked someone for coffee, right?" He put down his sketchbook. "Or I could've gone for some."

"Yeah, but you do too much as it is and then they'd get all in my face about forgetting since I did the shopping this week. And I got us Starbucks too!" She held up a lone cup.

"I thought you said us," Steve said.

"I did. I drank mine on the way over."

Steve just shook his head and accepted the coffee Darcy held out to him. "You're crazy."

"And you love me for it," she cheeked.

"I do." He watched as Darcy unwrapped herself from her cocoon of layers. For a girl from Pennsylvania, she sure got cold. She pulled off a fuzzy knit hat she's made herself, a raincoat, a thick woolen trench coat, and bright green gloves. She'd shrugged off her sweater when Steve's eyes went wide.

"That's my shirt!"

Darcy looked down at herself. She was wearing a deep purple long sleeve with Steve's gray SHIELD training shirt over it. "What?" She turned around. "It's warm and it fits over the girls without letting people lewd at me."

"Lewd isn't a verb," he said automatically.

"Is too." She stuck her tongue out. "You don't like guys ogling at the girls either."

"No," he said slowly, setting his coffee on the table. He stepped deliberately over to Darcy. "No I don't. They're mine."

"Oh, they're yours now, are they?" She smirked up at him.

"Yeah? They're mine." He was close now, inches from her frame. He placed his hands on her hips and the delicious warmth spread through her body, making her moan. "These are mine too."

"My hips?"

"Your hips," he nodded. His hands trailed up to her arms. "Your arms are mine too. And your shoulders..." He leaned down and pressed his mouth over one shoulder, then the other. "Mine."

Steve followed up with a kiss to Darcy's neck that made her shiver. "Steve..."

"You neck's mine too. And these—" his hands dropped and gripped her buttocks and Darcy gasped.

"You were always an ass-man, weren't you?"

Steve stepped back and looked her straight in her eye, hands kneading her rear. "I still am, doll, but only for yours. That doesn't mean though," he gave her ass one final squeeze, "that I can't appreciate," his hands reached up and cupped her breasts, "these."

He fondled her breasts with his long, artist's fingers, pinching and pressing and squeezing until Darcy was ready to melt into a puddle of desire on the floor. Then he bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, and even through her bra and her shirt and <his> shirt the wet heat made her throw her head back and <moan>.

"Steve!" Her hands gripped his hair and pulled, and she yanked him into a kiss that threatened to melt the snow outside their window.

The need for air forced them apart, and Steve pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Convinced yet?"

Darcy made a humming noise of assent and fell against him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm yours. But just remember, Rogers," she warned playfully, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're mine too."

"Always, sweetheart. And this," he knelt and lifted her shirts, and pressed one more kiss to her large, swollen belly. "This one is ours."

"Always." She opened her arms, and Steve stepped in and they stood there for a while, just quiet and content to be holding one another.

Steve broke the silence first. "You drank my coffee, didn't you?" he asked, nodding to the decaffeinated cup on the table.

Darcy pulled her head away from his shoulder and made a face. "The doctor said one cup a day was fine! Besides, the baristas know about my caffeine limit after you and Thor stopped by."

"Darcy—"

"Steve, you scared all the shifts. _All_ the shifts! Poor Judy still won't look me in the eye when I go in there, and Harold goes on his break the moment he sees me!"

"I don't care," he declared. "I've seen you go through caffeine withdrawal, remember?"

"That was six months ago!" she cried. Her words made them both pause and look down at her belly.

"Six months," Steve breathed, his eyes hazed over with thought. "Can you believe it?"

Darcy smiled and rubbed a hand over the distended skin. "Yeah. Just think, in less than two months..."

They stood there again, interrupted by Darcy sighing and moving her hands to her back instead.

"Sometimes I think two months is too long."

Steve looked up at her again, but the look in his eyes was replaced by something else, something familiar that Darcy knew all too well. "Your back, again?"

She smirked. "What do you know, it is!"

"If you want," he said, letting his hands wander over hers, "I could try to do something about it."

"Mh-hm," she hummed. "You and those artist's hands."

"Good for more than just drawing, doll." 

“They’d better be,” she laughed, letting Steve lead her into the bedroom, where her back became the last thing they thought about for a very long time.


End file.
